Brutal Fists/Garou
Garou is a fictional character in Brutal Fists. He is an animalistic fighter like J. Talbain from Darkstalkers and Sabrewulf from Killer Instinct, both of whom are werewolves. His name is not to be confused with Garou Dentetsu, the Japanese alternative title for the Fatal Fury series. Bio William Lebeouf was just a regular man in Quebec until he was bitten by a diseased grey wolf. As a result, he has succumbed to lycanthropy and is now fighting to free himself from the curse that makes him bloodthirsty. Special Moves *''Claw Swipe:'' Garou dashes through his opponent with a slash. *''Chomp:'' He quickly snaps at his opponent. *''Boulder Throw:'' He throws a big boulder at his opponent. *''Claw Wheel:'' He rolls up like a ball and hurdles towards his opponent with his claws extended. Death Finishes *''Eaten Alive:'' Garou jumps onto his opponent and eats him/her from the chest to the neck. Afterwards, he looks at the camera and snarls at the screen. *''Lupine Backbreaker:'' He slashes his opponent in the face, followed by him clawing him/her in the back with two of his hands. He lifts his opponent up and then rams him/her towards his knee, breaking the opponent apart. Intro and Outro *''Intro Sequence:'' William Lebeouf walks into the battlefield and a second later transforms into Garou. *''Outro Sequence:'' Garou splatters the camera lens with his opponent's blood from his claws and rushes out of the picture. The scene cuts to a rocky cliff at nighttime with a full moon and Garou arrives and howls at it. Story Modes Brutal Fists William Lebeouf and his girlfriend Amy hitchhiking in the snowy regions of Quebec until William was bitten by a diseased grey wolf. Despite Amy saving him from the wolf, the bite caused William to transform into a lycanthrope that attacks Amy and then everyone else across Quebec. He meets Edmund Gareth in a back alley who promises to remove his curse if he fought and won the Brutal Fists tournament. William, as the werewolf dubbed as "Garou" accepted the offer. Later on, it is revealed that Edmund Gareth has lied to Garou about curing him of his lycanthropy and as a result, suffered the consequences which included being ripped apart by Garou. At night, Garou attacks a prostitute in Quebec City, only to be stopped by Canadian mounties. One of them shoots Garou with a silver bullet, finally ridding him of his animalistic side. Brutal Fists 2 To be added. Trivia *His stage theme is Animal by Disturbed, which is arguably fitting for the character. *This is the first Canadian character included into Brutal Fists's roster. The second being Jenny Girard, who was introduced in first seasons pass DLC. *Garou shares the same voice actor as Radior, for both are voiced by Steven Blum. *David Reale, who voices Garou's human self William LeBeouf, is known for not just playing live action roles like Glen Coco in the movie Mean Girls, but also has done voicework. His works include Beyblade (as Kai Hiwatari and Tsubasa Otori in Metal Fusion) and Tom Clancy's Splinter Cell: Blacklist (as Charlie Cole). **Interestingly however, David Reale is Canadian as is William Lebeouf/Garou. *The transformation sequence in story mode is reminiscent to a movie from the music video for Michael Jackson's Thriller. *Garou's story mode, as well as Grackalor's, Sweet Tooth's, Ogoleithus's, Scorpion's, and Dr. Clef's story mode, have one of the few instances where the referee is killed by the competitor before facing the Plasma Juggernaut. *Garou's ending was based on the ending of the remake of The Wolf Man. **The Vetala DLC includes a skin for Garou inspired by the remake version of Lawrence Talbot. Category:Brutal Fists Category:Original Characters